


Today Your Barista Is...

by littlecrowprince



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, im trash i know im sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 12:30:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2693045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlecrowprince/pseuds/littlecrowprince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"C'mon, why won't you go out with me?" Miles asked, snatching a little pinch of Waylon's lemon pound cake. <br/>Waylon pushed the cake away from Miles and slapped him upside the head without looking up from his work. "Is it customary for baristas here to continuously irritate the customers or are you just special?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Today Your Barista Is...

**Author's Note:**

> based off of this picture https://38.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_mbevvfUw0O1qduyeio1_500.jpg   
> i have no idea what i'm doing

_TODAY YOUR BARISTA IS:_

  1. _Hella fucking gay._

  2. _Desperately single._




__

_FOR YOUR DRINK TODAY I RECOMMEND:_

_You give me your number._

__

     “Perfect.”

     “Psst, Miles.” Lisa whispered, nudging her best friend. “Hey. Look at that one. He’s a cutie, ain’t he?” Miles put the finishing touches on the barista chalkboard and put it back on the counter, looking around.  

     “The Korean one, yeah?” he whispered back, leaning against the counter with a smirk. “Nice ass.” Lisa giggled, swatting him lightly. The man in question was setting down what looked like a computer bag next to a charger hub. He took off his hat and gloves, shoving his hands in his pockets before he went up to the counter.

     Miles stood up a little straighter as the man walked forward, eyes still on the menu board above. Lisa shook her head as she smiled, walking away before she began laughing. This man had no idea what he was in for. “Hi, I’m Miles. Welcome to Mount Massive Coffeehouse.”

     The man gave him a brief smile before glancing at the menu board again and then looking back down. His eyes caught on to the barista chalkboard, and he read it, turning a bit red as he got to the last line. He looked back up at Miles, who flashed him his most charming grin. This made the man across from him turn even redder.

     “So, you wanna try that drink recommendation?” Miles asked, winking.

     “I...I. Jeez.” The man looked positively flustered. He ran his hand through his hair, rubbing his neck. “Just...amediumhotchocolateplease.” he muttered, refusing to make eye contact with Miles.

     Lisa snorted from the corner where she was pretending to clean the espresso machine, glancing at her coworker. Miles Upshur didn’t get turned down. It just wasn’t something that happened. Miles looked caught off guard for a second but shook it off, reverting back to his suave charm. “And who should I make this medium hot chocolate for?”

     The man cleared his throat, trying to regain some of his composure. He wondered for a fleeting moment if this _Miles_ was always like this. “Uh, Park. Waylon Park.” He turned and walked back to his table without another word. He then proceeded to hate himself profusely.

**Author's Note:**

> waylons a big dumb loser when it comes to overconfident tall guys what else is new  
> should i even continue this or should i leave it here to fester


End file.
